


Grave to Cradle

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [40]
Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lumen Magi, Magical Girls, Reincarnation, Second Chances, rated because it's The Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, Samara gets a second chance, and seeks to atone.





	

"I know of your pain."

Standing before her would-be victim, Samara stopped. Were her face visible through her long black hair, one would see a look of surprise and confusion.

The girl who she had come to claim stood there calmly. In fact, she was smiling in a sympathetic fashion. Her attire was strange as well--an orange and black outfit consisting of a blouse, skirt, stockings boots, and gloves. In one hand, she held a wand--black with an orange jewel at the top.

"When I found your tape, I sensed your tormented spirit. Between the time I watched it and now, I looked into your past, for you are not the first ghost I have encountered. I have faced enough ghosts to tell which ones are truly wicked and which are merely suffering. And you...have suffered enough."

Without warning, she moved forward, thrusting the tip of her wand into Samara's chest. The wand released a bright flash of light, and when it cleared, Samara no longer appeared as a drenched corpse, but as she did in life. Looking down briefly, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What...are...you?" Samara rasped, voice harsh from disuse.

"I am Naomi, a Lumen Magi," the girl answered, stepping back once more. "And perhaps someday, you can become one as well."

With that, she held out her wand. "Power of magic within me, grant this spirit another chance. Free her from her agony, and let her be reborn!"

There was another brilliant flash, and Samara found herself drifting away.

(Ring)

"Cassandra? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Mom!" Cassie closed the door. "Sorry about that, Inju. Mom worries about me a lot."

"She means well," the Starlet reminded her. "And you're lucky to have her, considering what your previous self's mother was like."

"I know," Cassie answered. "But I can't tell her that any more than I can tell her about being a Lumen Magi. Even if she did believe me, what would she think if she knew I used to kill people through a cursed videotape." She shook her head, a small smile on her face, and took out her Lumen Gem. "But that's why I made a contract with you, why I risk my life fighting monsters. Because I got a second chance, and I want to make the most of it."

One transformation later, Cassie opened the bedroom window and headed out on her nightly crusade against the forces of evil.

**Author's Note:**

> -Naomi's outfit: http://ravenanime.deviantart.com/art/Me-as-a-Mahou-Shoujo-262080496  
> -Cassie's outfit: http://divaoftime.deviantart.com/art/Phantom-Girl-455815246


End file.
